


Change in Dominance

by iriscale



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Howon just needs to let go and give Sungjong the reins. She, of course, is more than happy to oblige him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Dominance

At the start of their relationship, Howon wasn’t as nearly… adventurous as he is with her now. His masculinity was like a greenhouse, glass ceilings and walls shattering at any sign of dominance from her, any sign that he wasn’t fully in control. Sungjong understood this, and in a way she didn’t feel right at first taking the reins even though it’s what they both wanted.

Sungjong was still pleased by the way Howon would push her back into their shared bed, wrestling her hands above her head and pinning her hips down with his weight as he’d kiss her neck, trail soft, sweet kisses down her collarbones and grind against her, easily drawing gasps from her plush lips.

She liked his murmured praises the best, like how he couldn’t believe she would let him do this, that a woman like her would be so good to him. She’d smile shyly before groaning high and soft, a noise that went straight to his groin as he pushed lubed fingers into her, her skirt pushed up above her waist, panties tugged below her knees. Howon was always quick to get his strap-on ready, even if sometimes he wasn’t careful enough to coat it completely, so eager to push into her… though she didn’t quite mind the roughness, or the sting of pain when he doesn’t wait quite long enough. It’s easy enough for Sungjong to come when his fingers are wrapped around her length and his breath hitches next to her ear as he pushes into her tight warmth; the stickiness of her come over his fingers is enough to drive Howon over the edge too, wetness dripping down the inside of his thighs before they clean each other up.

Surprisingly enough, it’s Howon who suggests she controls him for the night first; nothing wild, but it’s a step whenever he blushingly asks her to eat him out, all his manly bravo vanishing as she accepts without hesitation.

Sungjong’s sitting in the library with him while she studies for midterms. Howon, the doting boyfriend he is (or perhaps, annoying boyfriend, Sungjong thinks, if he’s going to keep throwing paper wads at me when he thinks I’m not looking) sits on the other side of the table with her while she studies, though he’s paying more attention to the help wanted ads than aiding her. He’s finished and graduated by now, but Sungjong’s got another year till law school, so it’s her responsibility to work her ass off while Howon still searches for a job.

It’s clear both of them are distracted when Howon finally works up the courage to ask her ( _C’mon, Lee Howon, be a man!_ he tells himself) and the distracted look Sungjong shoots him is more to do with the fact another couple are curiously staring at them now than the actual matter at hand.

“Sure, Howon, tonight,” she replies offhandedly, sticking her nose back into her philosophy textbook. Howon swallows dryly and nods, wondering what exactly he’s going to get himself into and wondering if it's too late to back out, but the timing between walking with her to her class and meeting her at their apartment later doesn't seem quite right.

* * *

 

He initiates the cuddling before, though it's not like Sungjong is ever really someone to initiate any sort of platonic contact before sex, preferring to go straight to the bed herself. Not that she doesn’t like how warm Howon feels against her, or that he’s fine with her gentle touch against his abdomen. For once, he stretches himself out for her and she feels a little bit of control come into her grasp as she’s the one pushing him down, kissing his lips excitedly.

“You were serious about me having control, right, Howon?” she asks again, wanting to be certain as he nods hesitantly, then more vigorously at how excited she looks. A cat-like smile curls her pretty lips and her teeth show before she moves her mouth against his neck, drawing a gasp from his lips at her warm breath against his skin.

“I’m going to make you feel amazing, babe, just wait,” she purrs, slim fingers tugging his shirt from his body, carefully pressing over the white scars on his chest as she bites down on his shoulder, only where the mark will be covered by his clothing tomorrow.

“I’d love for everyone to be able to see that you belong to me,” she coos, sucking another mark under his collarbone. Howon’s hands rest on her hips, digging tight enough she knows there’s going to be bruises there again tomorrow. "But, alas, you have to find a job," she says with a rueful smile.

“Jonggie, please,” Howon protests at her teasing, his pride still preventing him from outright begging for her attention. Sungjong only looks up to meet his eyes with a smirk, one of her hands moving to palm his crotch and wring a whine from his lips. “Don’t be a tease,” he objects and she shakes her head with another light laugh.

“Hands up, above your head,” she orders as she shimmies down his torso. With a hitching breath, Howon does so immediately, watching her tug down his pants before kissing his still clothed crotch.

“Good boy,” she says to his boxers, the elder holding back a sob when she mouths him through the thin fabric.

“Please suck me already, Sungjong,” he whines, thick eyebrows curling up, fingers tightening into fists still over his head.

“Patience,” she says, but she can’t wait much longer either, tugging his boxers down and immediately putting her lips against his clit, pink tongue slipping out to taste the slick precome that already starts to stain his boxers blacker, moaning against the warm flesh.

He forgets himself for a moment and reaches down to curl his fingers into her hair, but she has none of that, pulling away and leaving him needy only to push him back against the bed, hands roughly tugging the man’s hands above his head once again, lashing them together with his own shirt.

“You want me to eat you out, we do it on my terms,” she says menacingly. Howon feels once again like his throat is unquenchably parched, unable to speak and only nodding out his consent.

“Good.”

Howon feels like her lips are life-giving spring water against his, his tongue still seeking hers as she slips from his mouth. He’s already gotten more aroused by her dominating gestures, something submissive and needy awakening in him he feels might’ve been locked up inside him from long ago, something he’d maybe tossed aside as feminine and unnatural for a man. But there was definitely something natural about the beautiful way she looked as she pinned down his hips and pressed her mouth against his pussy again, circling around his labia teasingly with the tip of her tongue before pushing it inside, earning a low moan from Howon.  She glances up at him with dark, sinful eyes as she pushes her tongue deeper into him, lashes fluttering against her cheeks as her nose presses into the curly hair above his clit, pulling up every so often to circle her tongue around the engorged pink flesh, flicking it to draw shudders from his body starting to sweat from her ministrations as he comes for the first time that night, his eyes closing and back arching in bliss.

“F-fuck, Sungjong,” Howon manages to gasp. She can’t help leaning up to kiss him again, letting him taste his filmy come on her lips as her fingers move to push inside him instead, working him open further despite his hypersensitivity near his clit. She’s thrilled by how much he seems to fall apart under her, how desperately he kisses her back, her arousal making her slim black pants uncomfortably tight. For a moment she grinds down against his thigh for some relief, making them both whine with need before she pulls back to tug her pants off, unwilling to deal with waiting until after she’s gotten Howon off again.

“You look so good, Howon,” she grins, eyes just shy of glassy as she steps out of her pants, admiring how her boyfriend is spread out just for her to see. Howon looks even more dazed and desperate for her that it makes even her underwear unbearably tight.

“God, why haven’t we done this before?” she asks as she crawls back over him, positioning herself so her clothed erection presses against him in a way that has them both soiling her underwear.

“Fuck, I don’t know, but Sungjong, I need something more,” Howon agrees, panting as she rolls her hips so his clit gets attention too. Sungjong sucks his next gasp into her mouth by pressing her swollen pink lips against his, licking down into his mouth and pressing her tongue deep into his mouth so all he can do is let her dominate him, never knowing until that moment how intimately she knows his body’s weak points.

“I want to fuck you, Howon,” she admits easily, mind driven wild by how much Howon’s trying to thrust his hips up to meet hers, wrench more needy sounds from his throat. He bites down on his own lip hard as her eyes search him, already knowing his answer but needing verbal confirmation.

“Would you like that, babe? I know you like to suck me off, like the way it feels between your lips before you fuck me, but do you want me to fuck your other hole this time…? Bet you’ll feel even better with my cock inside you, won’t you? Tongue isn’t enough for a needy boy like you,” she adds.

“God, Sungjong--” Howon starts, but is cut off by Sungjong raising her hips teasingly above his, a hand pinning his down so he can’t relieve his need by rubbing against her.

“Tell me what you want, Howon,” she orders, and Howon wants, Howon needs her inside him, needs her to satiate his unquenchable thirst. Beautiful, flawless Sungjong, sweat starting to mat her fringe to her forehead, eyes glistening as she waits impatiently for his response.

“I-I want you, Sungjong,” he manages, blushing in humiliation, and she rewards him with a kiss.

“More, give me more than that,” she orders with a mischievous grin, and when he whines in complaint she grinds down against him again, pulling back before he can react.

“Fuck! Sungjong, fuck me already!” Howon nearly growls, cheeks flush with embarrassment and lust. Sungjong laughs in response, kissing him again as she works her underwear off to let her cock bob out against both their stomachs, causing her boyfriend to moan at how hard she is, surprised at himself for how greedy he is for her to fill him up.

“Good, good boy, Howon,” she says, pleased, but she’s just a little breathless as she reaches up to untie his wrists, and Howon can’t bring himself to care about how masculine he has to be anymore because Sungjong’s going to fuck him, and that thought alone is almost enough to get him close to his second orgasm.

She has to shush him when she has to pull away to fetch the lube from the dresser, making him continue to lie on his back against the bed, but pulling his legs up to wrap around her slim waist, propping his head up with a pillow before she preps herself.

Howon watches as Sungjong pops open the lube and strokes her cock in uneven, but thorough strokes, reaching back to scissor Howon open just a little more.

“Fuck, just fucking get in me already,” he barks, and Sungjong hardly hesitates in pulling one of his firm calves over her shoulder to lean down and kiss the inside of his thigh, one arm wrapped around his leg to hold him steady and the other hand gripping his hip firmly. She pushes just the tip in, but it’s enough to make Howon arch against the bed.

Her mischievous smile is replaced with something darker and needier as she pulls out and pushes in further, making them both groan, Howon’s voice cracking as he moans Sungjong’s name. Her moan is wordless as she rocks into him further, Howon shouting as she builds up a steady rhythm, the elder bouncing back onto her to match her timing, muscles flexing and his brow furrowed, his only goal to get them both off as his other hand reaches between them to rub circles around his clitoris.

Sweat drips from her hair onto Howon’s well defined and hard earned abs as she leans over his body in concentration, panting heavy and breathless against his skin.

“So good, Howon… You feel good too? Tell me what I need to do to make you feel good, love,” she asks, voice soft as she thrusts into him, reaching up to curl her fingers around his.

“Sungjong, harder,” Howon finds himself replying, wanting to close his eyes and feeling overstimulated at her skin pressing against his in so many places, but at the same time never wanting to blink again so he doesn’t miss the sight of this goddess over him, dominating him in a way he feels only she can. He feels so utterly joined to her and closer in a way he’s never quite felt before. _We have to do this again_ , he thinks as she rubs against his G-spot, wrenching an especially loud iteration of her name from his lips and wiping any coherent thoughts from his mind.

Sungjong swears as Howon clenches around her, coming for the second time, making the way even slicker and smoother for her to thrust into his nearly boneless body.

“Sungjong,” he groans as he feels her throb inside him, but she still hasn’t come when Howon feels oversensitive. “Sungjong, I can’t,” he whimpers, feeling weak as he squeezes her hand to tell her to stop.

Her eyes fly open and she lets his leg fall from her shoulder, leaning back against the headboard as she extracts herself slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Tired, but wanting her to feel as good as he felt, Howon smiles sleepily and crawls up to kiss her before wrapping his fingers around her erection, kissing moans from her lips.

“Thank you, Jonggie,” he murmurs, getting a giggle from her as he kisses the inside of her neck before lowering himself between her legs.

“I’m gonna make you feel good too,” he promises before wrapping his lips around the pink head, keeping eye contact with his girlfriend all the while. Sungjong’s dark eyes are unreadable, but her fingers affectionately lace through his hair, encouraging him to go down further. Howon’s eyes close in concentration as he takes as much as he can into his mouth, and it only takes a few bobs of his head and strokes of his fingers around the base before she’s tugging at his hair for him to pull off, breath hitching in a high pitch. Howon only pushes down further, humming until hot liquid bursts inside his mouth, Sungjong’s moan going straight back down to his clit, making it throb in pleasantly painful overstimulation.

Sungjong pets his hair, the one to murmur praise this time as she pulls him up for a gentle kiss, leaning them both against the bed now as she wraps her longer body around him and threads her fingers through his hair sleepily.

“I didn’t know you had that in you,” he admits quietly, and the admission gets a rare genuine smile from the woman. “Shouldn’t ever underestimate me,” she says with a raise of an eyebrow, leaning in so her head rests against his muscular shoulder, their bodies both sticky with sweat, but both too tired and too happy to care.

Sungjong’s heart rate and breathing even out to something normal, slow enough she could be sleeping against him, so Howon feels safe letting out another question.

“...Up for round two?”

Sungjong laughs, making him jerk in surprise, but she just reaches over to pinch his ear.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” she says cheekily, standing to walk to the bathroom, pretending to flip her cropped hair over her shoulder after she extracts herself from their entangled limbs.

“Maybe tomorrow we can test your endurance, Howon,” she does allow, winking at him before slipping into the next room.

Howon follows, knowing if she gets any better, his strap-on’s never going to see the outside of his underwear drawer again.

 


End file.
